South Park Future
by computerman275
Summary: South Park after the show has ended. The kids are now in adulthood, but are not fully ready to be out by themselves. The story conatins numerous pairings, which are or aren't popular, and later a villian. This story contains stuff from media like The Blues Brothers, Half-Life 2, Call of Duty, and more. [Stan Marsh, Henrietta Biggle] others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Today

Ever since the show ended, the South Park kids have finally entered adulthood, and have started relationships of their own. (I'm going to write the most known ones because it would take forever.)

To start, Butters Stotch became in a relationship with Red after they found out of their feelings for one another.

Cartman and Heidi got together after they found similarities and other stuff I know nothing about.

Kyle Broflovski and Bebe Stevens have also gotten together due to huge amounts of time spent together, and for working out pretty well for friends.

Craig Tucker and Tweek didn't find a girl to last, and so became family in their own way.

Jimmy Valmer still was boyfriend with Nancy, and was still a comendian. Same thing with Nicole and Token, they were still the same, minus growth.

Yeah, despite their age, nothing much changed about the kids, there would be an exception here and there, but not much in reality.

However, while not much changed with most of them, there was one who went through a really big one...Stan Marsh.

Stan Marsh constantly was with the girl he loved most...Wendy Testaburger. And the number one thing in his life was her, even though for a while he constantly vomited on her for no apparent reason when they were in the 4th grade.

However, numerous breakups happened due to the couples' behavior from middle to high school. Every time the two broke up, Stan hung out with the Goths until he had encouragement to get back together with her. Sadly, after numerous breakups and makeups, Wendy decided to fully end the relationship. It wasn't that he hated him, or that he had lots of problems, it was just that she felt like it was time to let Stan go. Due to the end, Stan decided to stay as a goth for life. Even though he was now a goth, he still did the things he liked to before he became one, such as hanging out, spending time with his friends, and at least try to be a person for advice, (and I say at least try because "Nonconformists" aren't supposed to be helpful) he also did the things the goths did, dance goth, smoke, drink coffee, and tell poems of death.(I know it doesn't at all make sense, but during his time with Wendy, Stan went through stress of constantly going back and forth of being and not being with Wendy that after their relationship ended, his love for her flew away like the speed of a bird and didn't want to be a complete fool of himself to his parents.) The thing that was though was even though he was now a goth, and goths don't at all have people to love, he somehow developed feelings for Henrietta, the female and overweight of the goths. He for a while never understood why though until the time had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stan Marsh and Henrietta Biggle

Henrietta was curious about Stan's behavior, especially since he tried kissing her a lot when the other goths were gone. She really was getting annoyed that he kept doing it and said once "Fucking stop it, you act like a prince from a Disney Movie."

Also, Stan would at times be angry whenever another goth was close to her, yet he didn't know why. She was a smoker, a goth, someone who reads poems of death, and was fat, yet for some reason something about her caused him to like her. When he went home, he felt like his feelings for Wendy were coming back, this time they were directed to Henrietta, and this would happen constantly. Even his parents were curious and Sharon once asked him: "Stan, is something bothering you?" Randy even asked that as well, Stan said that he was fine, after that he tried to ignore his feelings for Henrietta, but they just felt like sharks were trying to eat him, and finally decided to go to Henrietta's house to tell her. After the goths left to go home, he went to her house because he wanted to be private and not in front of the others so they won't call him a conformist. Mrs. Biggle answered the door after he knocked on the door.

"Hello there" she said.

"Hi, is Henrietta still awake?" he asked.

"It's almost time for her to go asleep, but I guess you can talk for a few minutes." she replied, being the nicest she can be.

"Thanks" Stan said in a cop manner.

Stan went in the house, and greeted Henrietta's dad, before heading to her room. He knocked three times, Henrietta inside heard it.

"Go away, Mom, you stupid fucking conformist!" she replied to knocking, as her mother has been "abusing" her for years.

Stan opened the door.

"It's not your mom, it's me Stan." he said like as if he were speaking like Michael.

"Oh, hi, what do you want?" Henrietta said in a okay manner.

"I have something to confess, you know when I went back and forth between being with Wendy and being of you guys?" Stan replied in a nervous manner, worried that Henrietta would call him a conformist.

"Yeah, what about her, and why are you hanging out with your conformists assholes while you're with us?" She questioned him, as she and the goths knew he was hanging out his friends, as he would at times not show up with them when skipping school.

"Because I went through a lot of stress of going back and forth between someone that I decided to stay as one of you guys, well techincally, but still, I hang out with my friends because even though I lost the girl I love, I don't want to be someone who has no one to turn to, and I 45% come here because of stress I went through, so while I'm techincally a conformist, I feel at times life is repetitive, I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it, I just come here because..." Stan stopped because he was confused why he was still with them even though he got over the loss of Wendy, stress was the reason, but felt like it was dumb. He knew what he was trying to say, but couldn't remember.

"So, you're one of us because of stress, and because you got used to it?" Henrietta said with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I suppose, also some parts of life are dumb, though, I will say that, but also because I feel like I'll never have a girlfriend who was nice to me just as much as Wendy." said Stan.

Yeah, that was also a reason he forgot about, is that he feels like his future won't be bright as he wanted to be, sure he would have friends, and support from the family, but he wanted to at least have a girl to like him, to spend time with, and to have a family with, which in this story is one of the reasons he dated Wendy, so I guess that's why he was still one of the goths. In fact, he remembered that's what it was.

"Also, about Wendy, I now remember also I wanted to have a life of you know, wife, kids, all that."

"You're not going to get it because life is a bunch of pain." she said

"Maybe, but also, I wanted to do this privately to tell you, um, I...love you."

Henrietta turned her head to him. "Don't think about it Stan, I'm not a fucking princess in a Disney movie."

"I never said you were dammit,"he said with anxiousness, "I just wanted to tell you that because I needed to get it off my chest. I don't know why I have feelings for you, I just needed to tell you. I'm sorry, but didn't you ever have a crush before you became a goth?"

"No." said Henrietta, it was true, she never did.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you of that, I gotta go home now."

"Okay, bye." said Henrietta and Stan went home.


End file.
